


Transformed

by pidgeon_holt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Trigger Warning, Blood, Blood and Injury, Knives, Knives Trigger Warning, Murder, Murder Trigger Warning, Suicide, Suicide trigger warning, Swearing, Swearing Trigger Warning, blood trigger warning, i came up with this on the fly, i think its good, i wrote it at 130 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon_holt/pseuds/pidgeon_holt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One soul, one aura, one search for their true host. </p><p>When the very powerful soul and aura of one man go to Elpans, they find themselves given a physical form as they search for someone who is eligible to hold their power. They meet other souls and auras who have been faced with similar problems. When they run into a situation that could most likely cause some major changes, the original two, also known as Azul and Rosa, are faced with a difficult decision: go down one path that leads to them having a happy life, or go down another path in which they are with their friends. Will they make the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He paid his soul to set them free. And they weren't even set free. He had failed.

He sank to his knees.

_How could I have let this happen?_

_I let them all down._

_I can't even live with myself.  
_

He grabbed the knife from on the floor and brought it up to his chest. This was it. The final moment. He was _finally_ going to do something right for once.

The knife pierced through three layers of fabric quickly before cutting the soft, fragile skin beneath. He proceeded, despite his cries of pain. Soon, the steel blade found the beating heart inside of his body. He hesitated for a second before applying more force and stabbing his heart.

He had been given years upon years of training, enough to know that this wound would be fatal. He smiled in his final moments, looking up at the sky, where he could see his mother and best friend on the other side.

His body fell forward, the force pushing the knife even deeper, although it did not injure the now dead corpse.

Slowly, a small blue light began to rise up from the body. It swirled around the body, as if trying to find a way back into it, but to no avail. The soul could not enter the dead body, no matter how hard it tried.

The soul wandered around for a bit, as if it had its own will and thoughts. Perhaps it did.

Just as the soul was about to leave, a small pink light rose up from the corpse. It flew next to the soul. This was the man's aura.

They tried to find another host body, but there was no one around. They flew up a little bit, searching around for any new life that they could use. There were some hosts about a mile to the west, but none of them were eligible to host such a powerful soul and aura.

The twin lights gave up their search and flew up into the heavens, headed for Elpans. Perhaps they would not have to wait long for another host.

 


	2. 1

The soul floated up through the clouds, the aura not far behind. They went on for hours, enduring the long journey that it was to get to Elpans. When they finally reached the golden gates, it almost sounded as if they breathed a sigh of relief. The aura that was guarding the gates examined them for a brief second before opening the gates and allowing them in. The duo floated in, down the rainbow path that led them to Mistress Iris.

Mistress Iris. How to describe such a magnificent being. She was not a soul nor an aura. She was not a human, yet she was not a god. She was simply an immortal being, and complexly the source of life for most living things. She did not have a physical form, but rather she was made of light. It was not too bright, so she did not blind her subjects, but it was not too dull, as to show her excellency. 

The souls and the auras were not only made of light, but also of hope. The soul and aura previously mentioned were quite special, as they would always belong to someone of importance, whether it be a Greek hero or a movie actor who was also an advocate for a disease. No matter the case, they would always enter someone who was destined to be important. 

The two balls of light approached Mistress Iris. She smiled down on them with the warmth of the spring sun. 

"Ah, my two most interesting subjects. I assume your previous host has passed?" She spoke with a voice that was smooth and airy like bubbles blown by a fairy. The soul blinked twice to say 'yes'. Mistress Iris frowned, which did not cause even a single wrinkle to appear on her godly face. "Yes, of course. I have forgotten."

She waved her hand with grace, passing it over the two small balls of light. The lights began to grow and glow brighter. They grew until they were the size of an average human 13 year old. The lights took a physical form, granting them the power to speak, think more freely, and commit more actions.

"Azul, Rosa, welcome. " Mistress Iris said, naming the two. The soul was Azul and the aura was Rosa.

Azul had short, blue, curly hair. His skin had a light blue tint to it, but other than that, he had the skin tone of a pale Caucasian human. He was wearing a blue tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and light blue Converse-style sneakers. Azul glanced down at his arms. He had swirling tattoos going up his left arm and nothing on his right, except a dark blue watch. Except this wasn't a normal Earth watch, despite what it looked like. This watch actually held a star map, allowing Azul to be able to find his way to anywhere in the universe if he programmed it right.

Rosa had long wavy pink hair that went down to her calves. It was in an elegant braid which was tied off with a salmon colored bow. Her skin had a pink tint to it, but aside from that, she had the skin color of someone of Italian decent. She was wearing a red-violet skirt that fell just above her knees. Her shirt was a light pink V-neck T-shirt that had a heart in the center. She was wearing light pink slip-on shoes and white see-through tights. Glancing down at her own arms, Rosa saw that she had an identical tattoo to Azul's on her right arm. 

Mistress Iris smiled. "There. That is better, is it not, Azul?"

Azul knew he had to answer Mistress Iris. He had never had a physical form before, so he was not quite sure how to speak. He watched Mistress Iris as she spoke and noticed that the sounds seemed to be coming from her throat. He decided to try that.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he said, his voice shaky and quiet. This just made Mistress Iris beam more. 

"Yes indeed. How do you both feel?" Mistress Iris coaxed. 

Having been in a human body, Azul and Rosa knew many human words, so that was no trouble. The only problem was actually speaking those words. 

Rosa coughed and then spoke. "I feel... good." Her voice was sweet, kind, and kind of high pitched. It also had a hint of a British accent to it. Rosa smiled softly at Mistress Iris.

"I feel... strange..." Azul spoke. His voice wasn't very deep and it sounded American. His voice was smooth and sweet, like melted chocolate. 

Mistress Iris nodded. "Alright, now to get down to business. Since your previous host has.... passed, you will need to find a new one. But, we all know how difficult that may be, since you two are a part of the Special Ones. It may take a period of searching before you find someone who is compatible. For now, I will place you with the other Special Ones. You will all be given some training on our way of life, since this is all of your guys' first times being out of a host." 

Mistress Iris nodded at one of the forms next to her. "Fetch the others." And with that, the being dashed away, only to return a few minutes later. The being was followed by seven other figures.

Mistress Iris smiled. "Azul, Rosa, may I introduce you to the Special Ones."

 


End file.
